There is no admission that the background art disclosed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Various different techniques have been employed in connection with the use of wind turbine generators for converting wind generated electricity, to constant frequency electricity for supplying it to a utility grid. Such techniques include the use of rectifier/inverter bridges, with a direct current (dc) link, coupled to the rotor of a doubly fed induction generator. Power factor variable correction or adjustment may be desirable for some applications. For example, reference may be made to an article by T. A. Lipo, entitled, “Variable Speed Generator Technology Options for Wind Turbine Generators,” Department of Electrical and Computer Engineering, University of Wisconsin (1984). Furthermore, reference may be made to an article by T. S. Jayadev, entitled, “Novel Electric Generation Schemes for Wind Power Plants,” College of Engineering and Applied Science, University of Wisconsin, Milwaukee, presented at the Second Workshop on Wind Energy Conservation Systems, Washington, D.C. (1975); and a book by Werner Leonhard, entitled “Control of Electrical Drivers,” Springer-Verlag Publishing Group. Additional reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,695,736 and 6,137,187.